vampirismbeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Center
The research center is the first building full of upgrades accessible to humans. It has two vital upgrades, taskmaster and masonry. It is imperative that taskmaster be maxed to rank 3 because taskmaster causes a player's harvesters to harvest wood at a faster rate. Level 3 of taskmaster is available to be researched once a slayer's vault has been built by that player. Masonry gives a percentage increase to the health of all buildings and is important for keeping the vampires out of your base. The research center also has an upgrade which increases the life of your harvesters; this is useful for protecting against graves; fatass walls' healing aura in combination with more health from the worker upgrades can make your workers impervious to a grave. Spikes is another important upgrade. It makes all humans' buildings deal damage when attacked. It is more useful than an expensive attacking tower in early-game. When a vampire attacks a wall with the spikes upgrade the vampire will recieve damage and if the spikes are upgraded enough (it is the upgrade with the most levels), the spikes can drive a vampire away from your base without help from towers. Lastly there is the slayer upgrade. This increases your slayer's health. If you plan on using your slayer extensively ten it might be a good idea to get this upgrade. However if you are trying to squeeze out as much wood as possible, this is an upgrade that can be skipped for awhile. Again this upgrade is good for helping the slayer survive, blink more, and do more damage; good for ganking and tanking an extra second or 5. There are items available from the research center too. The mystic eyes is one of the two most important. The mystic eyes cost 2 mana per use and let the human builder shoot a flare into the sky. Then, wherever the builder clicked, an eye will appear with a ring. Any lich that enters the ring will be teleported back to the middle of the map. The mystic eye is good for getting rid of liches and seeing the open areas nearby your base. The flare effect is useful for scouting. The other important item from the research center is the flute. The flute has a short range and a 3.5 second casting time as well as a hefty mana cost; I have lost several games by accidentally using the builder's spawn bouncers ability as a reflex, which then left me unable to flute a vampire away from my base. The flute will banish the target to the center of the map where the target then remains immobile for 5 or so seconds. The flute is mainly used to make a vampire get off your back for a short period, maybe 30 seconds. Scenarios for being useful are: say you're building a better wall and the vampire is taking it down. You know the vampire will kill the wall before it finishes upgrading, and that's where the flute comes in. Also, say the vampire is in your base somehow; flute it and patch the hole. There's also a burst immunity shield which can block a spell every 10 seconds, but by the time you can afford it, blocking a spell to your builder is not going to be on your priority list. Chain lightning is harmless by then, and so are abilities like transorgify and cyclone.